A Night That Never Comes
by Kadawn
Summary: Un fic que ilustra distintas facetas de personajes que se relacionan de maneras aparentes y nunca terminadas, a través de variados tipos de viaje y modificaciones del entorno. Aquí Alucard y Walter son exaltados para el deleite del lector, y son ocultados del mismo para que sólo a través de un arrebato se pueda dar cuenta de los detalles que construyen sus delicadas personalidades.


**A Night That Never Comes.**

**El Vendedor.**

* * *

><p>Mi tobillo me duele bastante, pero debo seguir caminando hacia la tienda de Nitty. En la acera de la rue Blas, como muchos llaman a esta angosta callejuela, solamente hay dos hombres fumando mientras se apoyan en el borde del basurero, con un chihuahua sentado en el hombro de uno de ellos. En verdad no me sorprende tener una vista tan aburrida, no porque sea aburrida - qué gracioso que con sólo decir cómo considero que es mi vista, y cómo me siento sobre ella, alguien pueda creer que estoy definiendo mi idea como algo circular o absurdo! -, sino que porque muchas veces a esta hora las madres solteras que viven en estos apartamentos llevan a sus hijos a tomar una merienda en comunidad con otros vecinos, y no vuelven hasta la hora de dormir de los niños.<p>

Mientras voy caminando, mi pierna parece cada vez más rígida, y prefiero cojear de vez en cuando para evitar la explosión de dolor que sube por ella al pisar bien. Esos hombres se han vuelto a mirarme, quiero saber qué les parecería que les explicara el porqué camino tan a duras penas, pero creo que esa no es la única razón por la que me pueden mirar, así que mejor me callo y sigo con lo mío.

Miro el reloj en mi muñeca y ya son las cuatro y cuarto de la tarde, ¡me he demorado diez minutos en recorrer la primera mitad de esta vereda! ¡Qué vergüenza! Ojalá que Nitty no se haya ido, tendré que pedirle disculpas por retrasarme tanto.

* * *

><p>Por fin puedo verla, menos mal que no me pudo notar. Desde esta ventana dijo mi abuela que era posible examinar toda la callecita, pero parece que se equivocó mi viejita, pues Tragromra pudo pasar por los primeros dos trechos sin que pudiera verla. Mi señora, doña Danila, siempre creyó en eso de las proyecciones astrales, pero no entiendo su razón para asociar sus visiones con lo que siempre se ha podido ver desde este cuarteto de vidrios semi-destrizados... Capaz que siempre me hubiera hablado sobre sus ojos, que a veces llamaba ventanas del alma, y yo no me haya dado cuenta. ¡Espero que descanse en paz!<p>

La puerta rechina otra vez, y mi estufa ya no da más de cansancio y se apaga. Si tan sólo pudiera comprar gas y dejar de quejarme de que no puedo comprar gas, tendría calefacción puesta en mi casa - nota para mí mismo. El amoroso y apacible viento de primavera acaricia las paredes de mi cuarto y hace bailar las hojas de mi cuaderno de apuntes, siento que de alguna manera me llama a bajar las escaleras para ir a ayudar a Tra, pero no sé si mi gato me perdonaría por volver a salir de aquí sin alimentarlo... Todo parecía ser tan fácil cuando Danila estaba conmigo.

En fin, mejor lo hago, me asusta que ella se pueda caer y que ese par de mujeres locas la arrastren al bar.

- ¡Cuidado, Durazno! Necesito salir... Aaah, ¡gatitooo, a un lado! ¡Fú! ¡Fú! - ¡¿Cómo puede ser que esta pelusa sea tan floja?!.

Finalmente tuve que tomarlo por la panza y recostarlo encima de mi mesa, extrañado porque ni con mis más terribles alaridos se había movido hacia un lado. Tal vez tiene mucho frío como para moverse, mejor será que cuando vuelva cierre la ventana - yo acabo de salir, ¿no es así? -.

Una vez estuve en las escaleras, me encontré con Nitty. ¡Tan mal traído anda este trillonario! Él que tiene una fortuna en el banco, y ni siquiera la invierte en comprarse una tienda decente. Ojalá no sea parte de su estrategia de mercadeo el vender hierbajos bajo una lona y tres ramas.

- ¡Nitty, amigo! - exclamé jovialmente, extendiendo mis brazos, en espera de que como en muchas ocasiones anteriores me abrazara y así yo pudiera abrazarlo también, pues soy poco reservado en lo que a muestras de cariño respecta -.

El aludido se limitó a observarme por un lapso de cinco segundos, y luego de mirar las puntas de sus zapatos hechos de tela de saco de papas, giró la llave que ya estaba metida en el cerrojo de la puerta de su morada, pateó suavemente la madera de esta para abrirla hacia adentro, y finalmente entró sin decirme palabra alguna, cerrando el armazón de madera detrás de sí.

* * *

><p>Si tuviera una razón para irme de aquí sin ver a Nitty, ya le habría pedido ayuda a los hombres del chihuahua, pero para mi desgracia debo reunirme con él a toda costa. Vengo subiendo las pequeñas escaleras del edificio residencial 890, donde supuestamente armó su encastrado de ramas y lona esta semana, con un dolor de tobillo que de a poco me va sacando lágrimas, confabulándose secretamente con ellas para correrme el maquillaje de los ojos.<p>

Cuando estuve subido en el ascensor pude descansar brevemente de mi dolor de tobillo, pero toda molestia pareció volver cuando Meryl subió a bordo, saludándome con su usual aire fanfarrón, apestando a sopa de sobre y teniendo su chaqueta cubierta de pelos de Durazno. Intenté parecer educado y ser ameno, pero este hombre me sobrepasa, y por supuesto que lo nota. Parece que con cada gesto de molestia que me ve ejecutar, se afana por acercarse más y hablarme de temas irrelevantes.

- Aah, sí, te entiendo Meryl, vas a tener que hablar con tu jefe sobre lo de tu salario... ¡Hmmm! ¡Claro! ¡Es una buena idea probar suerte en otra aseguradora! - le decía yo con una sonrisa postiza deformando mi rostro, notando con desarraigo que en sus ojos habían cinco legañas y una mirada intencionalmente penetrante -.

- ¡Sabía que tú me apoyarías, Tragromra! Siempre tienes buenas razones para tomar tus decisiones, así que mejor seguiré tu consejo - me respondió él, ampliando su sonrisa y llegando a acercarse tanto a mi cuerpo que cortésmente debí interponer entre nosotros mi bolso de viaje -.

- ¿En serio no tienes objeciones a lo que te acabo de decir? Disculpa que te diga esto, pero puede que a tu siempre entusiasta y emprendedor jefe no le agrade tu conformismo, o como él quiera llamar a tu actitud - le advertí con una ligera sonrisa. Cómo me gustaba ver su expresión incrédula, seguida de otra más amarga e igualmente indefensa, pues me daba un descanso del aplastamiento de su presencia -.

- ¿Eh? - se quedó pensando lo que le dije por unos cuantos segundos, y luego de que se le quitara su expresión incrédula, su sonrisa volvió a presentarse, esta vez de una forma macabra que me dio algo de escalofríos - ¿Porqué te has preocupado de advertirme sobre eso? ¡Siempre tirándome indirectas, coqueta!

- ¡Qué cosas dices! - exclamé algo acalorado y ya notoriamente molesto, rizando mis dedos alrededor de la correa de mi bolso, queriendo hundirle la boca a puños porque se me había apegado demasiado, su olor me perforaba la frente y ya me tenía apoyado contra una de las paredes del ascensor - Oye, Meryl, en varias oportunidades te he tenido que repetir que tengo otra preferencia sexual, es cierto que soy algo transgénero, ¡pero eso no significa que me gusten los hombres! ¡Te lo advierto, si no guardas respeto por mi espacio personal, tendré que golpearte! - mi cara hervía y de pronto dejaba de sentir la molestia en el tobillo -.

- Pero Tra, vamos, ¡piénsalo mejor! ¿Qué tipo de mujer apreciaría tus hermosas curvas, o tu deseable cabello largo? - me contestó aquello sin quitárseme de encima, usando un tono de voz grave y probablemente con intención de ser romántico, tomando uno de mis mechones oscuros para enrollarlo en los dedos de su mano izquierda, sin dejar de mirarme directamente a los ojos - ¡Probablemente sólo una lunática! - su cara de alegría fanfarrona ya me tenía furioso, y por ello pronto empecé a dudar de mi propia moralidad, por lo que quería hacerle.

- ¡Tus mujeres son todo ser que tenga un hoyo en su fisionomía! - ofendido y vigoroso fue como finalmente tuve que golpearlo, empujándolo contra los controles del ascensor, y luego pisándole el "paquete" con toda la fuerza que encontré en mi pierna sana, para dejarlo hecho un lulo en el piso, y poder pasar por sobre él para parar el ascensor en el piso donde íbamos, o sea, el piso 19 -.

Bajé haciendo ejercicios de relajación, como inspirar y espirar profundamente, y pensar en lo no tan grave que había sido lo ocurrido. Cuando las compuertas de ascensor se cerraron, yo me senté en el pequeño y descosido sillón de salón que estaba en el pasillo, al lado de la escalera, apoyando mi espalda en el respaldo y mi nuca en la parte madera sobre la parte acolchada. Pensé en esperar unos diez minutos antes de bajar para ir al piso donde Nitty supuestamente estaba alojado con su tienda, pero luego recordé lo desubicado que resulta ser siempre Meryl, así que decidí incorporarme cuidadosamente y dirigirme a la escalera.

Cuando ya iba bajando por el piso 14, quise apoyarme en la pared para respirar profundamente sin preocuparme por si me caía o no, así que lo hice, y dejé que mi cabeza buscara su camino hacia el vidrio de la ventana que allí estaba.

Oía mi respiración y perdía mi mirada entre los varios pisos del edificio del otro lado de la rue Blas, guiándome por las bien definidas lineas entre cada piso y cada ventana, a veces riendo por lo simpáticos que habían sido los arquitectos y constructores al dejarlas tan bonitas, hasta que mi mirada se deslizó por el alambre que servía de tendedero, el cual estaba incrustado en el marco de la ventana de forma artesanal, hasta encontrarse con un trozo de tela de color marrón que parecía moverse a lo largo del alambre, botando a las otras prendas que estaban en su camino.

Miré muy atentamente a ese bulto dinámico, acomodándome mejor para poder enfocarlo con ambos ojos, hasta que vi que por una de sus esquinas superiores se asomaban unos largos y flacos dedos de articulaciones prominentes, los cuales temblaban al afirmarse del siguiente tramo de tendedero, y aún más cuando tenían que quitar los clips que afirmaban a la otra ropa antes de buscar soporte. Comencé a preocuparme y a darle atención al tipo de tela de la cual parecían brotar aquellos dedos. Se asemejaba a una lona, pero al observarla mejor uno podía notar que se trataba de un gran saco de papas con otros más dentro de él.

¿Sería algún ser vivo intentando salvarse? ¿Una persona intentando robar el apartamento del otro lado de la calle? ¿Nitty comportándose algo extraño? Después de unos cuantos momentos, preferí dar un salto al vacío mental al exclamar:

- ¡NITTY! -

Exclamación que provocó que los dedos perdieran su coordinación y que, luego de intentar a toda costa mantenerse anclados a él, eventualmente el bulto del saco de papas comenzara a caer hacia la rue Blas, en medio de mis siguientes gritos pidiendo socorro, y de mis fútiles ademanes de alcanzarlo.

Antes de que volviera a mí mismo, un eco sordo subió desde la calle, indicando la rotura de varias piezas rígidas, y el aplastamiento de un objeto viscoso. Al parecer, ese fue el momento en el cual maté a una persona.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA:<strong> Este capítulo es una introducción al mundo de la historia, ojalá hayan podido comprender cada detalle de los personajes e inferir algunas de sus características esenciales, pues para la completa comprensión de futuros capítulos será muy importante (no volveré a repetir muchas cosas que aparecieron acá, a menos que sea imposible no hacerlo y tener un texto lindo y coherente). Para aquellos lectores intrépidos que se hayan topado con este fanfic: Pienso que es buena idea que imaginen el porqué Durazno no se movía :)

P.D: Imágenes de Tragromra comenzarán a aparecer en la galería de YujiKi, en Deviantart. El link lo dejaré en la nota del capítulo que coincida con la publicación de la primera imagen. Por favor envíenme sus comentarios, intentaré responderles lo más prontamente que pueda.


End file.
